


BitterSweet

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 主线赫旭，副线源圭&童海，参杂微量艺特（很少就不打tag了，知道就好）83BE预警⚠️！！（所以没打83tag)以及铺垫很长，因为是微群像。75%赫旭，13%源圭，11%童海，1%艺特（我也不知道怎么算出来的，瞎说的）另外，Omega在本文世界观里就是可以喊“妈”，不代表第一性别，不喜欢的话，建议不要看———谢谢合作！！如果以上都OK，那么卡夹！(持续更新中）
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

00  
朴正洙和金希澈离婚了。  
如果非要一个理由的话，就是单纯的过不下去了  
一个人逐渐跟不上另一个人的节奏，脱离了原本要一起走的轨道  
从民政局里走出来，朴正洙把小本本揣进口袋，看着天空。  
满脑子都是怎么跟孩子们解释。金希澈慢吞吞的走在他身后，他舍不得朴正洙，但是他也知道过不下去就是过不下去，成年人没必要这样无谓的拉扯。

02  
李赫宰和李东海不姓金也不姓朴。  
因为福利院院长姓李，就给他俩起了这个名字。  
朴正洙和金希澈当年领养之后也是心大，就不改名字，几乎是明着告诉俩孩子，你们不是我们亲生的。不过，朴正洙还是会圆场说，比金赫宰和金东海好听。  
李赫宰和李东海也不是亲生的，只是两个人总是在一起玩，似乎很投脾气。领养的时候，本来只想领李东海，可是看着他的好亲故很可怜，而且东海一说分开就哭。朴正洙心软说不然一起吧。

朴正洙身体不好，不适合怀孕，虽然Omega一般来讲是不会如此的，可是他是个特例，像是千分之一一样的概率，砸在了他和金希澈头上。而两个人似乎从这里就不对头了。朴正洙想，可能结婚就是错误，当恋人也不至于如此。然而现在并不是思考从哪里开始错了，而是两个孩子怎么办。

李赫宰和李东海是当地S大的学生，已经是独立的成年人了，但是朴正洙还是担忧，他一向在孩子方面心软又多虑，他甚至不确定，两个孩子会不会都跟自己和希澈或者……

赫宰和东海知道这件事的时候并不是很惊讶，自己的爸妈天天分房睡还不能说明什么吗。等的不过是一句承认罢了，他俩也不瞎。  
朴正洙和金希澈各坐在沙发两头，不算长的沙发，两个人的距离却是那么的远。

”事情就是这样的，你们可以选择跟我们其中一个，或者，都不跟……“朴正洙唇角的酒窝浅浅的扬起，即使是笑着却看着比琉璃还脆弱。  
两个孩子互看一眼，就分别走向自己的选择，赫宰选择了正洙，东海选择了希澈。

房子是金希澈的，所以朴正洙决定带着赫宰搬出去。即使他还没有定到底是要自己买一套房还是长租一套。

两人搬出那天，金希澈抱着李东海，在沙发上坐了很久。

”东海啊，对不起这样讲，但是你能理解吗……我更希望赫宰选择我……”他说不下去了。眼眶红红的，丝毫没有在法庭上气场全开的金牌律师的样子，只是一个被感情所殇的普通人。  
李东海先是迷茫了一下，才明白过来。十几年的生活，李赫宰越来越像朴正洙，李东海越来越像金希澈，如果赫宰选择了金希澈……他只能回抱住金希澈，除此之外，他什么都做不了。

03  
朴正洙带着李赫宰搬进了一间公寓，离朴正洙的医院很近。他很犹豫，自己要不要带着金希澈的信息素标记一辈子。茉莉花的信息素里包裹着芍药花的味道，他带着这样的味道，一带就是二十几年，换上其他alpha……他没法想象。而且洗掉标记要恢复至少半个月，自己不工作的话……全勤奖就没有了。虽然他知道赫宰已经在自己打工赚钱了，可是学费这种大头，还是要靠自己…朴正洙收拾好屋子，终于有了时间休息，躺在床上望着蓝色的天花板带着一脑子负担沉沉的睡了过去。

“东熙哥，你说，我还要和我妈在这个房子住多久啊？你帮我算算呗。”李赫宰刚打完篮球，出了一身汗，光/着/上身，草莓味香烟的味道随着汗液在空气中蒸发。申东熙用毛巾擦掉额头上的汗水，辛辣的伏特加味道和又甜又苦的香烟味道碰撞着，随手揉了一把李赫宰湿漉漉的头发，又抹在他胳膊上。  
“你们的合同到什么时候？”  
“还有半年，中秋的时候。”  
“那就那个时候了。”  
“哥，真的吗？”李赫宰觉得这个答案多少有点敷衍，但自从他认识申东熙开始，他就了解到这个人，不是一般的通灵，他信了。  
“真的，诶，我问你个事儿……”申东熙用手肘撞撞正愣神的李赫宰  
“啊？什么事儿”  
“你弟怎么回事？”  
“我……我弟？”李赫宰一下子没反应过来，刚还看着滴落在球场上的汗液慢慢蒸发，突然他弟是什么  
“李东海。你看他干嘛呢。”申东熙往不远处草丛里一瞄，那个毛茸茸的头发立刻矮了下去，藏了起来。  
“？！他怎么在那…………”说实话，虽然认识李东海二十几年，但是…李赫宰还是偶尔对于李东海的行为表示无法理解，虽然仔细想想还是能理解，但是并不是随时随地都能理解就是了。  
“他是不是喜欢咱们社的谁啊？”  
“…………哦，我知道了，他喜欢你。”  
“什么？”这回轮到申东熙迷茫了“他来舞蹈社就是……”  
“因为你啊。”  
“怪不得你非让我放水啊……你怎么不早说”  
“早说，早说难道不奇怪吗？我跟哥那时候又没那么熟。”  
“他挺可爱的不是吗？哥？”李赫宰露出一个牙龈笑，不遗余力地推荐着李东海“虽然他脑壳转的跟一般人不太一样，但是不碍事啊。”  
“那我要重新考虑了……”申东熙突然严肃了起来

04  
和申东熙说的意外的一样，在租房合同到期之前，朴正洙告诉李赫宰，他有新爸爸了，他们要搬家了。  
一切发生的是那么猝不及防，李赫宰很懵，为什么突然多了一个父亲，自己只是去兼职了一个暑假……不过，他最近也发现好像朴正洙确实平时笑的时候更多了，李赫宰对于自己继父也没什么要求，只要朴正洙过得开心就好，自己早晚会搬出去，离开朴正洙，他不想他太孤独。

在搬进新家的时候，李赫宰才知道，自己还多了一个便宜弟弟，刚上高中，但是是已经分化的omega。当时没有看到，据说是中秋节去奶奶家住着还没回来。

当金厉旭拽着自己的小行李箱站在自家门口的时候，敏锐的发现了两股不熟悉的信息素味道。  
“来客人了？”他把墨镜推到头顶上，刷指纹开了门，自家唯一的外人是他爸金钟云给他请的保姆，是没有信息素的Beta。就算身上沾了其他人的信息素味道也不会这么重。  
根据金钟云说，这周保姆有事没法来，也没有找别的靠谱的保姆。但是金厉旭不记得金钟云还说过啥。打开手机翻翻聊天记录才想起来，金钟云给他找了个后妈，一个男性omega，还带着孩子。对于找后妈这件事，金厉旭一点反应都没有。虽然他有点惊讶什么人愿意嫁给他的工作狂又极度敏感的父亲，但是只要不惹他，他就当他们是租客好了。

家里果然还是冷清的跟鬼屋一样，刚把行李箱里的衣服都扔进洗衣机里转着，就听到开门声，看了看表，不会是金钟云，那就是自己的后妈吗？  
然而进门的是李赫宰，他刚下课回来，又在社团编了一个小时的舞，练了两个小时。一出校门就把抑制贴撕了，被汗水浸透的抑制贴早就失效了。他也以为家里没人，草莓香烟的味道充斥着他走过的空间，直到他路过洗衣房。  
“！你，你是……我弟弟……？”  
“你…你易感期吗？”金厉旭 本来是被打过临时标记，对于alpha的信息素还算有抵抗力，只是那标记这几天快消失了，突如其来的浓烈信息素让他有点受不住。  
“不是……对不起！”他才想起来，这是个omega，迅速冲回自己房间贴上了新的抑制贴。  
“呼……”见他消失，信息素味道减轻，金厉旭才缓缓从椅子上站起来，这就是自己的便宜哥哥？看着莽莽撞撞，怎么还有点傻啊。

“那个……对不起，我以为家里没有人……”李赫宰站在离金厉旭一米开外的地方，不好意思的挠挠头“你叫金厉旭是吗？”  
“是的”金厉旭坐在沙发上托着腮好奇地打量着自己的新哥哥“你叫什么啊？”  
“我叫李赫宰！”  
“你坐下吧，站着干嘛，这不也是你家吗？”看着傻站着的李赫宰，金厉旭觉得好笑，怎么跟罚站一样啊，不是alpha吗，这么怂啊。看来真是个傻哥哥。  
“哦，哈哈哈……”李赫宰不知道为什么有点紧张，本身就有点认生的性格加上怕自己弟弟是个不好对付的。不过看着乖巧的样子，还挺可爱的，才放松下来。不过，说是高中生，这脸这么幼，根本是小孩子嘛…………  
“所以晚上吃什么？”相比起有点认生的赫宰，厉旭自然多了，他是个自来熟。  
“晚上？晚上，有我妈做的饭，虽然是剩饭……”李赫宰不知道这家有请保姆，只知道朴正洙会做好饭一份带走上班吃，一份留给他在冰箱里，这是他习惯了的事情。  
“剩饭？”金厉旭的眼睛转了转“我不吃剩饭……”他真的不喜欢吃剩饭，每次都是阿姨做好的饭，以前是妈妈……  
“啊？那我也不会做饭……”李赫宰有点慌，这……“那点外卖？”  
“不要，太油了……我自己做。”  
“？！”李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，这个小少爷一样的孩子还会做饭？  
“怎么啦？很奇怪吗？”金厉旭眨眨眼睛看着他“我真的会做饭哦，虽然我不经常做，今天晚上还要出去玩，所以煮个面好了。”  
“啊，我会煮面！”李赫宰努力维持着自己的哥哥形象……总不能让弟弟给自己做饭吧……虽然他这么想，但是，似乎以前在家还是李东海做的吃的比较多。所以说是没什么用的哥哥也没错，只是面子啊面子，初印象不能给人家留一个“没用的哥哥”这样的形象  
“好啦，你又不熟悉我们家厨房。”金厉旭无所谓的说着，反正在他眼里这是个傻哥哥就是了，其他的有待观察。

当李赫宰吃上金厉旭煮的面的时候，有点暗自庆幸，自己没做饭，不然，可能会被嘲笑……金厉旭做饭的手艺确实好。他吸了一大口面在嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的像仓鼠一样。金厉旭看了觉得神奇，这哥，怎么这么好笑，憨憨的。他不自觉的想到了崔始源，怎么现在的alpha都这么憨啊。不过他心情很好，如果别人吃了他做的东西，他就会开心。  
吃完饭李赫宰自告奋勇的要刷碗，虽然金厉旭说有洗碗机，但是还是拦不住李赫宰认为手洗更干净。索性也没拦他，自己换衣服打算出门了。  
“你去哪儿？”李赫宰倚着门框，看着换了衣服戴着耳钉的金厉旭，现在已经黑天了，明天周一，理论上他应该早点睡然后去上学不是吗……他还是Omega，大晚上很不安全啊。  
“去玩。”金厉旭懒得解释，对着镜子拨弄着头发，他连他爸都不会告诉，又怎么会告诉这个刚认识不到10个小时的哥哥。  
“那……那你注意安全啊……”李赫宰隐约觉得这个弟弟好像还有点叛逆的样子，青春期？等他回过神来，就只听见门关上的声音。

05  
“所以，你就凭空多了个哥哥？”曺圭贤趴在桌子上细长的手指有一下没一下敲着还剩三分之一威士忌的玻璃杯。  
“昂，还是个有点傻的，不过是个alpha。”金厉旭点的啤酒，他不太喜欢洋酒。不像旁边“养鱼”的曺酒鬼，虽然没喝几口，但是喝起来比谁都猛。还有他旁边安安静静的崔始源。  
“alpha…”曺圭贤下意识的看向崔始源，然后凑过去闻闻，除了洗衣液的味道，还是什么都没有。  
“你闻不到的……”金厉旭瞥了他一眼“你又没分化，那个功能还没启动呢”  
“哼……”曺圭贤也用虫子眼回看了他一眼“我就是好奇嘛”  
“你点一杯朗姆酒也许就好了……”崔始源开口了“我的信息素就是这个味道的”  
“我知道！那也不一样嘛……”企鹅撅嘴。崔始源看着自己小男友的样子忍住不亲的冲动，揉了揉一把他软乎乎的头发。“等我们kyu分化了就知道了。”他只能耐心的哄着。  
“哎西，你俩啊……”金厉旭翻了个白眼，自己的两个好朋友是小情侣的感觉可真不怎么样。“你俩不喝酒就回家吧，我去蹦迪了。”  
“哎——”曺圭贤不乐意了，本来要不是有崔始源他也不能大晚上出来，他也怕他爸打他。这不是有崔始源才算是有了保证，这么早回去这不是白浪费机会了。“这不是明天要上课吗，我才不敢多喝的。”  
“不敢多喝就回家吧。”  
“你继续说，你那个alpha哥哥”曺圭贤拽着金厉旭，又续了一杯加冰威士忌。崔始源也乖乖的听着，他本来就话少，但他很珍惜这两个朋友才一直什么都陪着他们。  
“他好像是草莓味香烟的味道。好奇怪的信息素啊。”  
“那下次你找他打标记不是安全多了，总比你在网上……”曺圭贤喝了一口酒说道  
“考虑考虑吧，反正活好的alpha也不止一个"金厉旭一脸不在意。  
曺圭贤也不太懂，但是他是一点都不想让自己男朋友标记别人，就算是最好的朋友，就算只是标记，也没有什么感情。金厉旭知道曺圭贤什么意思。  
“知道了，你别醋了，我都不找你对象了……”  
自己的小心思被道破，哼哼唧唧的喝了一口酒，就转而窝在崔始源怀里。金厉旭对于这种事司空见惯。讲真，真让他找个对象，像曺圭贤和崔始源这样的，他想都没想过。他只觉得好麻烦好累，没有自由。父母离婚的事情在他心里产生了对婚姻的恐惧，失去了母爱，父爱也少的可怜，他并不知道怎么对待感情，索性觉得单身和自由的xing，jiao才是生活，即使他是omega也没有关系，只要事情还在可控范围就好。

三个人又点了两瓶烧酒，喝完才散场，金厉旭只是有点小醉。回到家的时候厨房灯的小灯还亮着，隐约能听到客厅电视机里的吵闹，走过去才看清沙发上还躺着一个人，李赫宰。  
他怎么睡在这？刚要伸手拍他，李赫宰就睁开了眼睛，他睡得很浅。他也经常看着电视就睡着了。只是刚刚金厉旭身上混合的酒味让他醒了过来。  
“你喝酒去了？”他揉揉眼睛。  
“会着凉的。”金厉旭醉的时候意外的很单纯。  
“你没事吧？”李赫宰坐了起来看着他。金厉旭有点累了，醉意涌了上来 ，索性闭上眼睛直接砸进他的怀里。  
“啊？这？”他抱着一个活体小酒瓶不知所措，但是怀里的人呼吸均匀，像是睡着了。

金厉旭第二天是在自己床上醒来的。昨天走回家就有点累了，毕竟坐了三个小时飞机又做了饭。喝了点酒疲惫感就冲了上来。看见李赫宰的时候，莫名产生了一种安全感，具体来说大概就是家里还有人等他的感觉，虽然他也不知道能不能算李赫宰在等他。但结果是就直接身体放松，睡了过去。身上还是昨天的衣服，但是多了一条毯子。是那个憨憨哥哥吗？  
揉揉额角，看看时间，倒是也不太晚，只是现在去上学大概踩点到，可是他溜号习惯了。无所谓了。就说身体不舒服好了，反正他是艺术生，文化课不打紧。稍微伸展了一下，就去了自己主卧的浴室打算洗个澡，却听见了敲门声。应该是李赫宰？他想着。  
一打开门果然是他，不过他不去上学吗？  
“早——”金厉旭抢先开口。  
“呃，那个，你不上学吗？”李赫宰今天只有下午有课才来看看自己这个弟弟有没有起床。  
“先洗个澡再说吧”他一边摘耳钉一边回答他。  
“……那我给你煮个拉面醒酒？”李赫宰总想做点什么，才让自己在这个家里显得不多余，虽然他平时对朴正洙也没这么积极就是了，大概习惯了被照顾，突然照顾别人又有点手忙脚乱不知所措。金厉旭又和李东海不同，李东海他太了解了，也说不上是照顾几乎是生活习惯的存在。  
“嗯，好。”金厉旭看了一眼李赫宰，感觉心里哪里怪怪的。以前有保姆在的时候，也会做醒酒汤，但是，好像哪里不太一样，因为他的身份是哥哥吗？  
“那你要洗多久？拉面会坨的。”  
“半小时？”他歪着头想想“不着急的。”眯眼冲他笑笑就进了浴室。

李赫宰对于金厉旭有了点改观，这孩子好像和自己想的又不一样了，除了喝酒还会逃学。到底自己那个新爹知不知道他这样啊，虽然自己以前成绩不好，但是好歹……呃，还有李东海拽着自己去上课。煮着面一不小心走了神，赶紧关火，把蛋打进锅里闷上。  
“吓！”刚盖上盖子，旁边就悄无声息的冒出一个湿漉漉的小脑袋，原来是金厉旭。  
“怎么了？”他凑过来嗅嗅味道“还不错嘛”  
“你走路没声音啊……头发怎么还滴水？”李赫宰伸手捻了捻那颗黑色”毛球“ 的末端。  
“等下就自然干了…”金厉旭下意识的要躲开他的触碰，但还是忍了没有躲，似乎除了发情期之外，他不喜欢任何人的亲密触碰，头发都不行。  
李赫宰忽略了那个要躲不躲的动作，关了火就拽着金厉旭的手腕去了自己的浴室。金厉旭想要睁开，却意外的发现李赫宰虽然看着瘦，力气却很大。只好撅着嘴让他牵着。  
“你啊，真是跟李东海那小子一样，不吹头发……”一边给他耐心的吹着头发，一边嘟囔着。说到李东海，李赫宰想到上次看见他还是过耳的长度，也不知道他想起什么了，就开始留头发，要是不好好吹干，就他那抵抗力……还追人，追什么……越想越气。  
金厉旭是第一次听到李东海这个名字，看着镜子里嘟嘟囔囔又霸道的不行的李赫宰又好气又想笑，除了笨，还有点可爱吗？这就是有哥哥的感觉吗？  
“李东海是谁啊？”金厉旭不安分的甩甩脑袋。  
“是，是我弟弟……”李赫宰按着他的肩膀不让他乱动  
“你还有弟弟？”  
“就，我爸妈离婚了，他跟了我爸……”  
“这样啊……”  
“好了，吹干了。这还差不多。去吃拉面吧，然后去上课。“

金厉旭抱着面碗吃面的时候问李赫宰能不能送他去上学，然后跟老师说他早上不舒服。李赫宰虽然觉得这个行为不对，但是还是在金厉旭的撒娇眼神里勉强点了头，甜甜的巧克力香味随着金厉旭的愉快心情冒了出来。原来他的信息素是这个味道的。


	2. Chapter 2

06  
“今天中午吃什么？”金厉旭自然而然的跑到曺圭贤班里，看他的便当菜色。  
“你没有带中午饭？”曺圭贤拎着便当包，跟他一起往外走，当然目的地是高二崔始源的班级。  
“没有，阿姨周五才能回来”  
“你哥……”  
“他就会煮拉面。”金厉旭无情的切断了，曺圭贤撇撇嘴  
“每次始源都会带很丰盛的便当，一起吃他的吧”  
“就这样”金厉旭打了个响指，心情愉悦。  
也果不其然，崔始源的便当两个人吃完全够，虽然他一个人都能吃掉，但是因为易胖体质，他还是分给了金厉旭，吃饱了的小企鹅躺在崔始源腿上，看着天空。学校的顶楼通常没有人，他们三个就在这里休息。  
“诶，金厉旭，你是不是快到发情期了？”曺圭贤突然想起什么一样  
“喔，是啊”金厉旭叼着棒棒糖含糊不清的说着”你怎么记得比我还清楚？“  
“那当然，防火防盗防……omega。”  
“嘿，你小子！”金厉旭抓起便当盒就想砸他。小企鹅一边笑着一边怂的直往自己家小辛巴怀里钻“算了”金厉旭咬咬牙，放下了便当盒。“这个月，我打算让我这个新哥哥试试。”  
“真的？！”曺圭贤夸张的睁大了眼睛。  
“你干嘛那么夸张？”金厉旭不爽的把擦手用的纸团扔向他。  
“不是啊，那可是你哥哦，不伦啊不伦”  
“不伦你个鬼，又不是有血缘关系的。”他一口咬碎所剩无几的棒棒糖。“不过，我还是要去观察一下，看着他应该运动神经很发达的样子，有时间就去蹲点看看身材什么的好了，还有几天考虑时间。”  
曺圭贤撇了撇嘴，他也不是第一天认识金厉旭了，这人真是自由惯了，什么都不管不顾的。

于是，金厉旭当天晚上就问了李赫宰的课程表。李赫宰一头雾水，这是要干嘛。  
“周三下午有个篮球比赛，我们学校系和系之间的比赛，你要来看也行……”他挠了挠头发，吃着汉堡外卖，盯着电视里的综艺。“你吃了吗？”他看了一眼表，明显是过了晚餐时间  
“吃过了，蹭饭蹭完了。你们社团活动时间呢？”  
李赫宰不知道他的朋友圈子，就鼓着腮帮子点点头，喝了一口可乐才张嘴说话“有，我是舞蹈社的。”  
“那你们社团活动呢？”  
“？不公开的。”李赫宰咬了一口汉堡，更迷茫了。  
“哦……”  
“但是也有比赛的，跟其他几个学校，应该说切磋吧，你要看吗？周末，我最近在编的舞就是这个”  
“知道了。”金厉旭点点头。原来李赫宰是舞蹈系的。了解情况之后就打算回屋了。  
“诶，我没说地址和时间啊。你到底看不看……”李赫宰更迷茫了，怎么问完就走了…  
“你发给我手机就好了”  
“喔————”

李赫宰这个人记性不太好，加上又是上课又是训练又是编舞，早就把金厉旭要来看球的事儿忘了。不过他那天已经把信息发过去了，金厉旭也就顺着短信上说的摸了过来。室内篮球场人也不少，信息素混杂，他只好贴了一片抑制贴。刚找好位置观看，身后却突然有人撞了他一下，金厉旭皱着眉回头，却发现来人长得还蛮好看，作为颜控，很快就没有生气了。好奇地打量着这个人。  
“对不起，对不起。”他急急的道着歉  
“没事，没事，就站这儿看吧，也挺清楚的”  
“我想照相。”他这才看见这人手里拿着个单反。原来是来看哪个心仪的队员吗？  
“诶，你想看谁啊？”金厉旭忍不住八卦，这个人不仅长得很好，还留了长发，扎在脑后，戴着一副圆形黑框眼镜，眼镜腿是金色的在长发里若隐若现，仿佛摄影系学长的样子。这样的人会喜欢谁啊，他看了看球场上跑的这些人还没他好看呢。  
“那个……”那人有点不好意思  
“不说也没事的……我就好奇一下。”  
“是……是舞蹈系的”  
“哦？！”舞蹈系的，那不是…自己憨憨哥哥的队伍，可是除了他哥他谁都不认识。“李赫宰？”金厉旭试探性的问道  
“不是啦…怎么会是李赫宰……”那人表情还有点隐隐的嫌弃，金厉旭有点怀疑自己是不是眼花了。  
“那？”  
“我小声告诉你哦，是申东熙学长……”  
“？哪个？”  
“就是那个高高的有点胖胖的”  
“哦哦，你喜欢他？”  
“嗯……”那人脸一下子就红了，又举起单反开始拍照了。金厉旭转而看着他说的那个叫申东熙的人，好像是有点特别的样子，但是不是自己喜欢的类型，就继续看自己哥哥的表现了。

不得不说，金厉旭猜的很对，李赫宰确实很擅长运动，一上来没几分钟就是漂亮的三分球，集中精力的样子吸足了大家的目光。包括金厉旭，他很久没有看篮球比赛之类的东西了，相比起运动他更喜欢音乐。上一次还是看崔始源打球。不过，还不是为了曺圭贤…………他想到那俩人就觉得牙酸，摇了摇头。继续集中精神看比赛，也不知不觉投入其中。比分咬得很紧，暂停休息的时候，金厉旭突然很想出去抽根烟。他没有烟瘾，但是只是压力大的时候想要抽一支，想到烟，好像球场上那个也是香烟味的信息素。没给他太多思考时间，球赛再次开始，一旁的那个长发学长也很激动的样子，金厉旭有点担心那个单反会不会掉在地上，虽然他不知道那个值多少钱，反正他知道上次看见崔始源拿着那个的时候，是宝贝的很。应该挺贵的。

在李赫宰投入最后一个三分的时候，比赛时间结束了。金厉旭也是第一次这么投入的看一场球赛，甚至和旁边的长发学长一起激动的喊了出来，又对视一笑。他可真好看，厉旭不仅再次感叹道，要不要去问个名字呢，虽然对方应该也是omega。正犹豫着，身旁的观众都陆续离开。球场上的庆祝问好也都结束了，只见李赫宰有点惊讶的看着自己的方向。冲自己点点头，又示意自己过去。  
“我？”厉旭有点迷茫地看着李赫宰。只见旁边的长发学长用力挥着手。他俩认识？  
“你去啊。”李赫宰直接走到了长发学长面前“你不去等什么呢？诶，厉旭你也在？”  
“……”原来他才看见我。  
“你俩认识了？”果然还是憨憨的。看着他懵懵的表情，金厉旭在内心吐槽着，也就在球场上够帅……不过他不得不承认，刚才他也只盯着李赫宰看移不开眼。  
“不认识……”只见那个长发学长从包里掏出一瓶水，向申东熙跑过去。  
“呃，所以他是谁啊？”  
“他就是李东海啊。”金厉旭见旁边人都散了，也有新鲜空气吹进来，就擅自撕了抑制贴。结果扑面而来的就是李赫宰的草莓香烟味道。  
“呃，我觉得你还是贴着比较好”李赫宰闻到了甜甜的巧克力味，看见他手上的长颈鹿贴纸。“我们刚打完球，荷尔蒙……你懂的。”  
“算，算了。”金厉旭勉强贴上了。“回家吧？”  
“嗯。”李赫宰点了点头还是看向李东海的方向，用胳膊蹭了蹭脸颊两侧不断流下的汗液。  
“你在担心他？”金厉旭也好奇的看过去。“你俩真的是兄弟吗？长得不像诶”  
“我们没有血缘关系。”李赫宰会去拿了自己的背包跟队友简单的道了别才回来“走吧，回去慢慢说。”  
“没有血缘关系？”金厉旭有点懵，那，只是玩的好的朋友吗？可是看两个人的默契程度说是兄弟也没问题啊。  
“怎么说呢，我们只是同一家福利院的，玩的很好而已。”李赫宰看着天上的星空，他好久没有回忆以前的事情了。  
暖橘色的街灯下，厉旭几乎能看到他脸颊上的绒毛。侧脸在光线的雕刻下意外的有些好看。他好像还没有见过李赫宰这样的神情。  
“其实被领养之前的记忆也没有很清楚，但是就是很了解他吧。好了，我得去洗澡了。以后有的是时间跟你讲。”

周五的时候，阿姨回来了，但是金厉旭觉得不妙。他有种发情期提前的感觉。虽然他知道还没来，但是临时标记已经失效了，随时有可能突然爆发。可是忍也得忍到明天李赫宰回家。他第一次想要求助抑制剂。要不是因为李赫宰，自己早就提前找好alpha了。算了，但愿他是个活好的alpha……

07  
舞蹈比赛安排在下午一点，金厉旭坐在台下扒拉着手机。早上的时候李赫宰还在担心他，看他脸色不好的样子，也没有想到是发情期，金厉旭也没提。他满脑子都是下午的比赛。场地借用的是隔壁B大的礼堂，舞蹈都是街舞现代舞，和严肃的礼堂又有那么一点不搭。  
“你不舒服的话，就先回家。”李赫宰从后台换好衣服又找到了金厉旭  
“没事的。”金厉旭撇撇嘴，拽着他衣服的布料，是类似篮球服的设计。他忍不住凑过去想闻闻他身上的信息素味道。李赫宰看他跟小动物一样，宠溺的揉了揉他的脑袋。“你几个上？”  
“第三个”  
“我能等到的。”  
“到底在撑什么啊，又不是必须来。”  
金厉旭没回他，只是心里嘀嘀咕咕，还不是对alpha有依赖性啊……  
比赛正式开始，和运动一样，舞蹈也不是他的兴趣爱好范围，甚至他还有点肢体不协调。舞蹈比赛他是第一次看。  
直到第三组上台，金厉旭不知道是因为心情的缘故还是什么，他感觉到后颈的腺体在逐渐发热，今天他还刻意贴了两个抑制贴在胳膊上。表演开始了，中间的个人break是李赫宰的part，舞蹈的设计是带有一点性感的元素，金厉旭盯着李赫宰的胯移不开眼了。虽然骨盆的运用在舞蹈里也很常见，以及说到性感元素自然也少不了…他无意识的咽了咽口水。觉得后颈的灼烧感更甚。好像是发情期来了。总算撑到舞蹈结束，金厉旭把头埋在膝盖里深呼吸着。旁边的人也有些担心他，他只是摇了摇头。  
舞台上的李赫宰在谢幕时还是瞄到了不对劲的金厉旭，跟队长申东熙报备完就背着包跑到台下去找他。  
“厉旭，厉旭？”他蹲下身轻轻拍拍厉旭的肩膀。  
“哥……”他黏糊糊的喊着，伸出手去揽他脖子  
发情期？！只贴了一个抑制贴的李赫宰闻到了从他身上散发出的巧克力味道。他毫不犹豫的抱起金厉旭跑出了场馆打了出租车回家。  
家里除了保姆果然还是空无一人，还没等保姆问发生了什么，就看见李赫宰抱着金厉旭跑进了自己的屋里，锁上了门。  
躺在床上的金厉旭整个人蜷缩了起来，抑制贴在汹涌的发情期面前也败下阵来。床单上还有李赫宰残留的信息素味道，他抓着被单，后颈也肆无忌惮的散发着牛奶巧克力的香甜味道，试图勾引alpha，来帮他解决发情期。  
李赫宰面对这样的问题虽然不是第一次，但还是多少有些慌乱。靠在门板上深呼吸才平静下来。牛奶巧克力的味道逐渐占领了整个房间，他叹了一口气，算了，只能打上标记了，现在又找不到抑制剂。他撕掉抑制贴，让自己的草莓味香烟的味道慢慢抚慰躁动着的牛奶巧克力味道。正要俯身去咬金厉旭的腺体，却见他翻了个身，吻上了他的唇瓣。  
李赫宰，年方20，没有滚过床单。虽然初吻是没了，但是……现在亲自己的是自己的弟弟。omega的信息素通过接吻传入了他口中，这是金厉旭最直接的办法，让他的身体燥热了起来。他甚至能感觉到，信息素里裹挟的挑逗和勾引。这孩子……  
”哥，赫宰哥……我要……“他清脆的葡萄音加上情欲的浸染变得甜腻。李赫宰的喉结滚动着，他还在犹豫，虽然没有血缘，他也不敢去看金厉旭的眼睛。下体的反应倒是直白，直接撑起了一个帐篷。  
”厉旭，你知道，你在做什么吗？“李赫宰低声问他，燥热的欲火几乎要把他的嗓子烧哑了。  
”知道……“金厉旭更加直白的直接去摸他的下体”哥是alpha，难道不知道要怎么做吗？“他笑着看着他。  
李赫宰颤抖着吸了一口气，欲望冲破了两人其他的障碍。他脱掉金厉旭身上的衣服轻轻吻着他白嫩的肌肤，举起他的双腿，让他柔软的后穴暴露出来，而那里早就被粘液覆盖，甚至向外流出多余的粘液，他已经做好准备了。李赫宰没有犹豫就顶了进去。  
”呜……“虽然发情期的omega并不需要扩张，没有提示的插入还是让金厉旭惊呼出声。  
”疼，疼吗？“他也没有经验，穴肉包裹挤压着他的性器，是他从未有过的感觉，相比起一个人靠打飞机熬过两次易感期，这种感觉是他觉得陌生又舒适的。他本能的想要更多这样的感觉。  
”没事……“厉旭的双腿自然的缠上他的腰，让他和自己贴的更近。他整个身体陷在柔软的被子里又稍微反弓起腰让交合更方便。金厉旭和李赫宰不一样，他滚过不止一次床单了。  
李赫宰见他没有拒绝就在他体内慢慢抽插起来，他掌握不好力度，只是顺着自己的觉得舒服的力度撞向他身体。  
金厉旭第一次被人操出生理泪水”哥，赫宰哥呜…嗯，好深”他黏糊糊的喊着，李赫宰却没有放轻的意思。越靠近他的生殖腔，穴道就越窄，压迫产生的快感，让李赫宰知髓识味的更加向深处插去，大概也是第一次顶到这么深，金厉旭甚至有点害怕了，他搂着李赫宰的脖子带着哭腔求饶。“不行的……”对于第一次开荤的赫宰完全被快感支配而听不到厉旭的求饶。厉旭的下体也早已勃起，随着操动的幅度变大而可怜的摇摆着，在李赫宰碰到他敏感点的时候哭着射了出来。

“不能，不能射在里面……”高潮的时候在他后背抓出了几道红痕，才让李赫宰清醒了几分  
“知道了……”又努力在厉旭身体里操动几下后才在他大腿上射了出来。金厉旭第一次觉得上床会这么累。李赫宰怕没有标记上，还是咬破了他的腺体注入了自己的信息素  
“哥……”金厉旭狠狠的在他哥肩膀上咬了一口，哭红的眼角还挂着泪珠。赫宰看见了他白嫩的皮肤上点点吻痕才知道都是自己干的好事，轻轻给他擦去眼泪。  
“对不起啊，厉旭……”他揉揉刚被咬的地方“没事了吧？腰疼吗？”  
“哼……”厉旭扭过头不理他  
“是哥不好……”李赫宰没办法，也不太会哄人，就只能轻轻把厉旭抱在怀里。“以后提前告诉哥，好不好，这样太危险了。”  
金厉旭心想下次可就不是你了，危险倒是真的危险。

08

周末的时候难得四口人聚在了一起。李赫宰这时才知道具体自己爹长什么样。狭长的凤眸，锋利的让人不敢直视，身上随时带着苦咖啡的味道。也不出他所料，金厉旭和他父亲看上去就很疏远的样子。

金钟云话不多，但至少看李赫宰的眼神还算和蔼可亲，而他看向朴正洙的眼神则完全不同的温柔，李赫宰这才放下心来。  
晚饭是朴正洙做的，很合李赫宰的初丁口味，金家两个父子也吃得很开心。晚餐结束之后朴正洙去了李赫宰的房间。  
“呀，赫宰啊，你给厉旭打标记了？”朴正洙轻轻捋过额角稍长的头发，依旧温柔的问道  
“哦，是啊。他正好发情期嘛……”李赫宰有点心虚“以前李东海不也是我……”眼神没有对上朴正洙的眼神。  
“那你多照顾一下他吧，你也知道我和钟云都忙“  
“没问题的，我，我是哥哥嘛。”  
“那就好”朴正洙轻轻揉揉李赫宰的头顶，就像从小只要做了正确的事情都会得到的奖励一样“我们赫宰真的长大了啊。对了，下周我打算去洗掉标记了…”  
“啊？这。那会不会，很疼啊。”李赫宰不知道洗掉这种永久性标记到底是什么样的感觉，或者有什么后遗症，他紧张的握着拳头。  
“不要紧的，但是要休息一段时间。要好好照顾小旭啊。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
朴正洙离开房间之后，李赫宰瘫在椅子上，望着天花板。自己这个弟弟到现在还摸不清楚脾气究竟要怎么照顾完全是个迷。好像除了打架，金厉旭跟普通问题少年也没什么区别。他甚至想问金钟云到底是怎么想的。


	3. Chapter 3

还没等到他想好怎么问他爹关于金厉旭的事儿，他就先见到了一进家门就倒在他身上的金厉旭，还有扶着他的，眼镜框歪七扭八的，甚至脸上还有点青紫的曺圭贤。他本来想问发生了什么，谁知道曺圭贤红着眼睛瘪着嘴直接把金厉旭扔到他怀里，还不忘礼貌的一鞠躬转身就跑了。他一开始以为这孩子又喝多了，但是身上显然没有半点酒味。很顺手的就把他抱起来转移到沙发上。李赫宰这才看清楚金厉旭身上的伤。  
“呀！你干嘛去了？！”他来不及听金厉旭的回答就匆匆去找了药箱。自从他搬进来之后，就一直跟家里的阿姨打好关系，对着个家也是了如指掌。所以今天下午阿姨有事不在，他也完全能照顾这个小崽子。  
“没……嘶……”金厉旭撅着嘴也不想跟他说话。他本来就是这样有点别扭的孩子。李赫宰最近也觉得金厉旭好像没有一开始那么粘人可爱了，好像独来独往的时候更多。  
“是不是打架了？”李赫宰忍住想要揍这个不听话倔小孩的冲动，耐心的给他清理唇角的伤口，虽然以前都是朴正洙和李东海帮他做这种事，但是被照顾的多了，他也会了，只是好像下手有点没轻没重的，吃了金厉旭好几记眼刀。  
“疼…………”金厉旭索性避重就轻的撒起娇来，反正，这是他的惯用手段  
“知道疼还打架！”李赫宰听着他撒娇的语气，再次气不打一处来，现在知道服软撒娇了。  
“没办法嘛，崔始源那家伙有事啊，我虽然是omega，可是曺圭贤是我朋友，我也不能看着他挨欺负嘛……”金厉旭一下子吐出两个李赫宰听都没听过的人名，但他大概懂了，就是因为朋友动的手，刚刚那个送他来的男生怕不就是打架的原因，这个原因他还是能接受的，毕竟，以前李东海要是受了委屈，他都不管不顾的跟人茬架来着。  
“脱衣服，我看看还有哪儿受伤了。”李赫宰知道打架从来都不可能只是擦破皮那么简单，肌肉上的伤虽然不明显也要处理才行。  
“不脱！”金厉旭又开始犟了，他才不要自己的伤被人看到。他从来都是这样的小孩，习惯性的自己舔舐伤口，不会给其他人观看自己受伤的样子。  
“你小子！”李赫宰无语了，自己这个弟弟到底是什么奇怪的别扭生物啊。于是直接上手拽他的衣服，强行脱。金厉旭打过架就没什么力气了，几乎是曺圭贤把他扛回来的，可是曺圭贤不过是个脆皮法师，勉强着把他”拖“回来。他几乎是脱力的状态，只能眼睁着李赫宰把他的衣服一件一件的剥掉，只剩内裤。剩余一点力气直接捂脸了，这算是什么啊……非发情期需要就暴露在别人面前。金厉旭一瞬间有了想要跳楼的冲动…………  
“呀，上次不都看过了！害羞什么！”虽然这么说着，李赫宰也红了耳朵，说到上次，他也有点害羞。仔细看过他身上的瘀青，才用药油一点一点给他揉着。凭着自己的经验，这次下手温和很多。小旭这才稍微放下别扭的心态从指缝里偷偷看着他。虽然说他是憨憨哥哥，但是除去他做他擅长的事情的时候，这种时候好像也有点帅气，认真好像还有点温柔的错觉。好像很久没有人这么细心的照顾他了，一时间居然走了神。  
“啊……你干什么！”金厉旭回过神来的时候就看见李赫宰放大的脸在自己面前。  
“我才要问你在想什么，药擦好了你也不出声，我以为你睡着了……”他嘟嘟囔囔的挠着头“那我抱你回去吧，看你这个样子也走不了路了。”

直到穿上长颈鹿睡衣，金厉旭才拽着李赫宰的袖子别别扭扭的说了句谢谢。

“你哥真好啊”曺圭贤听完发出一句感慨“那天我的形象可太糟糕了，最差了”崔始源听了rua了rua他的头发“你没事就好……眼镜也很配你！”上一副黑框眼镜坏了之后，他就换了个新的银丝圆框镜，整个变好看了不少，表白的人都变多了，毕竟，第二性别没有出现之前，一切皆有可能，虽然崔始源喜欢的不得了，也免不了觉得酸酸的。扯着他的袖子把曺圭贤拉到怀里偷偷亲了下唇角。  
“那些坏家伙我都处理好了，以后不会有人来欺负我的圭贤了”崔始源的眼神每次落在曺圭贤的身上都会不自觉的变得神情，曺圭贤也不躲就抱着他的腰眯着眼笑笑。  
“我哥……”金厉旭刚想说点什么就听见崔始源的霸总小说体，完全说不下去了，甚至被小情侣给虐到了“你俩听我说话啊！！”他似乎都能看到实体的粉红泡泡了，这是什么言情剧拍摄现场吗………？  
“咳咳……你说你说”曺圭贤努力把升上去的唇角往下拉着“那你下次还找你哥吗？他这么好”  
“不找！”金厉旭一向嘴硬，就算是他哥好，他也不想冒险了。

另一边，咖啡厅里，李东海一脑袋磕在桌子上，李赫宰慢吞吞的吃着草莓蛋糕喝着热可可，还蛮惬意的，这顿是李东海请客，金希澈是律师所里的金牌律师，挣得自然比朴正洙这个主治医师更多，所以李东海的零花钱也一向很多，而且几乎没有什么概念，也很慷慨，尤其是对于李赫宰，种种原因累加在一起，让他对他还有了几分愧疚。而李赫宰这个一向没心没肺的，乐得跟着他蹭蹭吃蹭喝。  
“所以你到底是怎么做到，一点进展都没有的？”终于他想起了正事，李东海不是没事儿干请他吃甜点，是他在追申东熙的路上又有了阻碍“你说，舞蹈社我也让你进了，这么近的距离你还追不到。”李赫宰叹气，自己这个笨蛋弟弟怎么办啊。  
“太难了，真的太难了……”李东海闷声闷气地说着  
“不应该啊，我都跟他说了”李赫宰咬着叉子想了想  
“你跟谁说了？”李东海突然警觉的抬起头盯着他，被这么一盯，李赫宰突然不好意思了  
“呃，没……我这不给你降低难度嘛……”  
“你……？！你跟东熙哥说了？！”李东海像只小老虎一样呲着牙吼他  
“小点声音…”李赫宰耳朵接受了“虎啸”别人也一样，只好心虚地和周围人道歉“这是公共场合啊，傻瓜，又不是在家”  
“你都跟他说了，我怎么会成功嘛！”李东海狠狠的喝了一口冰拿铁，趴在桌子上看着窗外，不想理他，猪队友！！  
“不是啊，我跟他介绍你啊”李赫宰吃了一口蛋糕，老神在在的用叉子在空气里划拉着“你看他听了你这么多优点是不是，没准哪里就戳到了对吧，没准就喜欢上你来呢？”仿佛一个情圣一样分析的头头是道，最后露出了标准的牙龈笑。  
“才不是咧，都怪你。”李东海一点都不信他说的话，只觉得提前被表白根本没有新鲜感，也也让追求这件事变得难了好多，都怪李赫宰……他趴在臂弯里眼睛红红的。想起那天篮球比赛之后闻到的伏特加味道信息素，虽然他喝不了酒，可是那烈酒的味道多好啊，越想越委屈。  
“哎，李东海你别哭啊……你跟我说说他对你什么态度嘛，你怎么知道他没有喜欢你啊”  
“我……”他一张嘴就觉得委屈，一委屈薰衣草味的信息素都飘出来了“我约他吃饭啊，可是他都不答应的，就是去学校食堂都不行……”说着话尾音都沾上了哭腔。  
“不能吧……我帮你约他，还是你想我直接问他什么态度？省着你在这儿猜”李赫宰看着李东海的样子也是不忍心，就小自己半年的弟弟，从小也没见他受过多少委屈，现在这样子真是第一次见。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的————！我保证”李赫宰吃掉最后一口蛋糕，伸出小拇指，“拉勾，这样行不行？”  
“行，信你了……”李东海撇撇嘴，乖乖的勾了手指。

解决完一个弟弟的问题，李赫宰还算心情轻松。不过总还是挂念着另一个，呃，有肉体关系的弟弟……天哪，这么想也太……他摇了摇头，把脸缩进围巾里，今年的秋天格外冷啊。  
一回到家，家里漆黑一片，又是这样？看看表也快吃晚饭了，最近阿姨好像家里有事，总是来得早走的也早，也不知道金厉旭吃了没。刚想拉开冰箱就看见上面的字条，是阿姨留的。  
“金厉旭发烧了……？！冰箱里有煮好……的粥…什么，发烧？”他赶忙往金厉旭的房间跑去。一开门床上鼓着个包，不用想也知道，是金厉旭窝在那里。床头还有温度计，李赫宰用力拽开被子，里面的小孩果然缩成一团，闷的热气也一并散了出来。  
“唔……干嘛……冷…”金厉旭急着抓被子却什么都没抓到，一翻身看着一脸严肃的李赫宰。  
“你怎么发烧的？”  
“发烧就发烧啊……快把被子给我，好冷”  
李赫宰还是松手了，看着他又要钻回去，一把拉住了他。  
“你给我说明白了。”  
“就……着凉啊”厉旭想要糊弄过去  
“什么着凉，你说清楚了”  
“哎呀烦死了，不想跟你说”越是李赫宰这样问，金厉旭就越不想说，但他能闻见李赫宰身上的草莓味香烟信息素带着压迫感，和身体里虽然所剩无几但是仍有效果的标记呼应着，迫使他顺从的说出来  
“李赫宰！”  
“说清楚了才能快点好起来。”李赫宰觉得好心累，为什么这小孩跟一开始看到的乖乖仔完全不同啊，现在朴正洙去洗标记了，估计金钟云忙完工作又得去看他，根本没时间管他。  
“就是我跟朋友去ktv通宵了然后睡着了起来就着凉了嘛。”金厉旭赌气最快速度说了一遍，就转身不理他了。李赫宰无奈归无奈，想了想这孩子以前可能的经历，又心疼，只能扒拉着给他量了体温，敷了毛巾又监督他喝了热水睡着了才放下心来。应该只是着凉明天就好了。一天下来，两个弟弟的问题搞得他累得一放松就撑不住了，趴在床边就睡着了。

凌晨的时候金厉旭突然噩梦惊醒，翻了个身才发现旁边有人，淡淡的呼吸声和草莓香烟的味道辨别出了是李赫宰。借着窗外的月光，看到了他不太清晰的睡颜。  
“笨蛋，笨蛋李赫宰”金厉旭用口型冲李赫宰说道，可是他的目光又根本无法从他脸上移开，有些干燥的唇瓣吸引力他的注意力，想去碰又怕他醒了索性闭上眼继续睡了。


End file.
